


The Little Cylon

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "The Little Match Girl"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Cylon

Six had never known such cold before. She huddled in the lee of the broken building, her clothing in tatters around her. She had just the one heat pack left, the rest of them scattered about her.

Walking to a point of civilization was a moot point. The blizzard was storm whipped by the remnants of the wars' volatile energies, and had thoroughly scrambled her navigational senses.

She rested there, energies depleting, huddled over the last of the heat packs, memories casting back over her life here, over life as a Cylon.

The glow of the heat pack caught her idle attention, reminding her of the last time she had been killed and reborn. Such warmth, such light around her before she found herself in the regeneration ship, greeted by Three.

The energies coursing through her form slowed, coming to a still silence as she latched onto that warmth and memory.

The last heat pack fell from her fingers, leaving the Six shell behind, as the soul and memories winged home to be reborn in a better life.


End file.
